Teaser to new story
by DevilsSeriphem
Summary: Just like the title says


It's just a start but I shall see where is leads

Long Way to Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or the show/comics characters nor do I own the song or it lyrics. I am writing this strictly on a whim for fun and no profit and the credit goes strictly to the creators of both.

Synopsis: I guess you could kind of say that this is the second part of What Hurts the Most

The rain fell down soaking the body that lay motionless by the river bank. The body was still breathing shallowly certainly not enough that any passerby would note that there was still life in said body however; one man sat in a tree staring down at the body with a cross of anger and wonderment. The man in the trees long dirty blond bangs fell across his face drenched and sending droplets wondering down his chiseled features but more so hiding eyes the color of the sky one the clearest day.

Jumping from the tree the man landed steadily on his feet only inches away from the figure of the injured man. His cloak clung in its wet state to the man's body allowing anyone within a couple of meters to notice his shoulder width though lithe spanned far enough to intimidate many with the thought of his hidden size beneath the cloak. It didn't hurt that the man now stood towering at almost 6'4'' not the tallest perhaps but much larger than your average sized person. Brushing his wet hair out of his face the man's eyes shown almost neon against the dreariness of the rain sodden day, the man then crouched down and began looking for any signs of injury that would make it bad to move the body. Satisfied that there was nothing wrong other than a large wound spanning across the person's chest, depleted chakra, and a burn covering most of his body man decided to move the body out of the rain and into his home in the woods a little out of the way from Konoha.

Naruto sighed and lifted the under nourished body up into his arms and began to tote him to his home not far from the place Sasuke was laying. Yes it had been something over nine years since he had really seen the man who was now in his arms but Naruto would know this man even if he were blind and deaf. He always had been able to tell whenever Sasuke was around him even though the years something just wouldn't allow him to forget his silent companion. The promise at the wave country only strengthening that link that had followed him through his own life, and a knife still tied around Sasuke's waist laid testament to that.

One night to you

Lasted six weeks for me

Just a bitter little pill now

Just to try to go to sleep

No more waking up to innocence

Say hello to hesitance

To everyone I meet

Thanks to you years ago

I guess I'll never know

What love means to me but oh

I'll keep on rolling down this road

But I've got a bad, bad feeling

Naruto awoke and moved slowly out of Sasuke's arms making sure that no movement jarred the boy into wakefulness. Standing up he pulled his cloak back around his body tightly and went to walk off before stopping and looking back at just what he was about to leave. Sasuke slept his hair covering his face, obviously being at the village of the sound ninjas had been kind enough to him for even now after such a short period Sasuke's face had gone from that of a young boys to cross where he wasn't quite a man yet but neither did he qualify as a boy. His skin was still its creamy pale ivory, a stark contrast against his raven colored hair, which took on the hues of the sun as it began to set in the sky not far off. He was growing and a part of that would be leaving Konaha behind which sadly included him. Sitting down next to a tree Naruto pulled out a small piece of parchment and began scrawling a brief message and tying it to a kunai that was tied safely to his waist. Placing it down next to his companions resting place Naruto disappeared into a swirl of leaves and wound up just feet from his master Jiraiya who looked at him with sadness and anger as if he could read where the boy had been all last night as opposed to bringing back information like he was supposed to.

"Do not judge me old man, you have no right." Naruto stated before turning and staring off into the distance where the sun continued to rise just above the hills.


End file.
